Thawing Hearts
by Aspire789
Summary: After the events of Frozen. Elsa has lost all faith in Jack Frost. But alas she is enjoying her new life. With the arrival of a handsome prince comes nightmares that Elsa far from her room with an icy knife in her hands. Kristoff is acting strange and is leaving Anna worried. What is his secret? And will Jack make Elsa see him before she does something terrible?
1. Prolouge

A Heart Coated In Ice

Prologue

Elsa's POV

I lay on my bed now frozen over, crying tears that turned to ice as soon as they left my eyes. _I'm a monster, _I thought. I love my sister more than anybody with the exception of my parents, and I hurt her.

If I didn't have these awful powers, we would be running around the halls right now. The castle would be open, and we would all be laughing at Anna's hilarious way of eating.

_Knock, knock. _I quickly pulled myself together and answered my door. Before me stood my mother with swollen eyes and uncharacteristic bags to with them. She looked above me at my bed "Elsa…" she started but her voice drifted into silence. All of the sudden she pulled me into a hug and we cried together for hours.

"I'm a monster, mother. There's no one like me on the face of this earth." I said burying her face into her mother's hair.

"That's not true!"

"Who, then?"

I looked at her mother hopefully for a long moment. "I'll be back in a moment!" the queen said as she got up from her bed and sped out of the room.

When she returned, she carried something behind her back. I closed my eyes and held out my hands, I know the drill. "Open," when I opened my eyes I was holding a book. "Jack Frost." I whispered.

My first fic so don't hate. Feedback is appreciated. Thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat in my dad's office looking over documents with a light snow falling on my shoulders. It is the end of Summer here in Arendelle. I can't believe it's been a whole month since '_the frozen summer' _I thought to myself.

A heard the rattle of a carriage in the courtyard and smiled to myself. Anna back from her picnic with Kristoff. "Hi! I'm Olaf," said the cheery snowman. _What? _I sped to the office window overlooking the courtyard. In the courtyard was not one of our grand carriages. It was nevertheless grand, but it was not ours.I ran downstairs, _oh no. _Either someone has arrived undeclared or I've forgotten, **again.** When I arrived at the doors I took a moment to regain my composure, and then I signalled for the guards to open the doors.

I strode to the carriage confidently, absentmindedly playing with my white braid. There was someone at the carriage with Olaf and Sven. When I arrived at the carriage he turned and just stared at me. I stared right back.

He was beautiful. He had dark brown hair that was combed into place with an expert's hand, a strong jawline, soft pink lips and the mouth slightly ajar. There is something about his eyes that was familiar… I can't quite put my finger on it. He regained his composure and bowed "Queen Elsa, I'm Prince William, of the southern isles-" he began but I interrupted "I knew there was something familiar about you!"

"I think it best you leave," I said turning on my heel, but he grabbed my arm.

"Please wait, I'm here as an apology from my kingdom, for my brothers actions."

"Is that so? And how do you propose to apologise."

"By helping out your kingdom in any way possible for the next two months."

"So you decided to come unannounced?"

"I sent a letter."

"The letter was not received."

"We got a reply from your secretary."

"Olaf."

"I'm sorry, I did not receive the letter and the kingdom will be doing just fine without your help. You can stay tonight but you should leave tomorrow."

"Fine," he said obviously beat. "But," he said grabbing my hands "I cannot go without having a dinner with you." _Oh dear, it was going to be like that. _"I appreciate the offer but-" it was his turn to interrupt "One dinner and I won't be here tomorrow when you wake up." Now that was an offer I just couldn't decline, the sooner there wasn't any relations to _Hans _here the better. "Okay. I accept." I said as courteously as possible. "I am much obliged."

"My _secretary _will show you to your room." I turned and started walking away "Olaf!" I called.


	3. Chapter 2

_Knock knock. _I stumbled over the mess on my floor to get to the door. I was happy to see it was Anna and not Prince William. "You're just on time," I said "I need to decide what to wear." A look of confusion crossed her face "Wear to what?"

"I have to have dinner with Prince William to get rid of him."

"You what?"

"Anna. I have to, if I do this he'll be gone by sunrise."

"I don't like him."

"Of course you don't. He's Hans' brother."

"His brothers are supposed to be great people."

"Then what's the problem?"

"There's something about him… Like he's hiding something," she seems really concerned. She's probably traumatised. "Well, he can't kill me." I said cheerfully

"Now help me pick a dress. Otherwise I'll have to ask Olaf," I said with a shudder.

Sorry for the mistake guys! I accidentally clicked chapter 2 doc again instead of chapter 3 oops! But it's fixed now and I hope you enjoy! :)


	4. Chapter 3

Prince William handed me a blindfold. "No," I answered immediately. "Come on. Please," he begged.

"Why?"

"Because surprises are fun."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Because surprises are known to disappoint me."

"Well, I promise you Queen Elsa, this surprise won't disappoint you."

He looked at me with those sparkling hazel eyes. They were so filled with hope and innocence. "Fine," I sighed, beat "But you have to tie my blindfold for me." He looked hesitant, which was weird because it was only a blindfold. He took the blindfold and tied it around my head, his hands lingering on my hair.

He started leading me away, telling me when to watch my step or to step down stairs. We came to a stop and I could sense the wind and sky all around me. "You can take the blindfold off now."

Before me was the picnic of any person's dreams. We were in the palace gardens, right next to the feature fountain which was now lined with candles. A red and white checked blanket was laid out on the ground. On top of it was a large, yet adorable, picnic basket. Our plates and cutlery were already laid out.

"Are you disappointed? You don't look disappointed." I turned to him and smiled "No. I'm not disappointed." My smile grew wider "Is that chocolate that I smell?"

"So why'd you come here really?" It had been what seemed like hours. It turns out Will is nothing like Hans. He's totally against power-cravers (which is unfortunate because his younger brother is one). He loves reading but isn't great with animals, only horses. He likes being alone.

"Pardon?"

"I believe you heard me correctly," he looked at me for a long moment, obviously weighing up the outcomes of telling me something personal like this.

"Okay. Okay. You got me. I hate the royal life. I've never wanted power and I've never wanted to be a part of it,"

"Why? It's not like it's a curse."

"Maybe, not for you, but for me it is. For my whole life my parents have been asking me to change and alter myself so I could become another one of their perfect little princes." He said the last three words with disgust.

"I know how you feel. My father always wanted me to conceal my true self from the world. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. That's what he told me every day. So… be yourself with me. I don't want you to have to hide your true self."

"Thank you."

"And…" what am I doing? "you can stay as long as you like. My curse was lifted so, so should yours."

"Oh my gosh! Really?"

I giggled "Yes."

"Thank you!"

"It's my pleasure," I said with an unforced smile.

"But one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"If I'm allowed to be myself so should you. You don't have to hide your powers."

I smiled as I let a light snow fall on our heads.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's POV

I was telling the wind to hurry up as we got closer to Arendelle. _I can't lose her,_ I thought _she's all I have. _I went over the last mountain and suddenly I went cold. The first cold I'd actually felt since The Man in the Moon had created me.

The kingdom that was supposed to be covered in ice, was enjoying the early days of autumn (I'm Australian sorry guys!). _No, it can't be. _"Wind! Take me to the palace!" I almost screamed.

When I arrived, the gates were open. The wind dropped me off at the front doors and I ripped them open, not caring about the guards running around, oblivious to me. I ran to her room where the door stood open, but something was missing. I ran to the window where her _Jack Frost _book and doll should have been.

All of the sudden I could hear laughter that was all too familiar. I jumped out the window and the wind supported my fall. I sprinted to the fountain where I could hear voices and laughter. I saw her immediately, she was so different but I barely noticed. Before I knew what I was doing I had arrived in front of her. I closed my eyes and went to pull her in for a hug.

Instead of feeling her reassuring arms around me and smelling her beautiful soft hair. All I felt was the impact of falling through the ground and her entire body, passing through mine.

Elsa's POV

It's been a week since Will arrived and Anna's beginning to get over her unease. At first we had a huge argument her yelling that he had to go before he hurt us both, me yelling that Hans' brothers have great reputations for being good people and she had said so herself. She just yelled that they could be great actors just like Hans was. I _screamed _at her that not everything was about her and Hans and that not everyone is like that. And to hit her with one final, terrible, blow I had finished; You should get over him because you're with Christoff now and if people see you behaving like this they will start telling each other stories. Ultimately, destroying Arendelle's good reputation. At that point she had run out of the room, crying.

But Will had been amazing. He had had a talk with her and I don't know what he said but it had done the trick. Although, she had warmed up to him, she hasn't been talking to me a lot over the past week. Kristoff told me she would get over it soon and with her innocence she probably would. I never thought I would say this but I just wish she was still naïve as well.

Today, Kristoff and Anna were visiting the trolls, Sven and Olaf were off doing who knows what and Will and I were strolling through the expansive gardens after visiting the village and visiting the people that had been sick because of the frozen summer. It's been a very happy day, no one in the village is sick anymore thanks to all the extra medicine Will, brought from the Southern Isles. In celebration I made it announced that tomorrow night there would be a banquet and everyone in the kingdom was invited.

I wore a different design from usual, with short sleeves that rested around my arms instead of on my shoulders. A skirt that went outwards, rather than flowing to my ankles like usual and no trail. The children of the village usually step on it by accident and they obviously feel awful.

Will was dressed very simply. He wore simple grey pants with simple (but never the less nice) black leather boots and a loose white shirt with an elegant green vest with curling patterns lining the edges. If it had not been for the vest none of the villagers would have known he was royal. Some may have known he was Hans' brother with their identical eyes.

"So," said Will "I have a plan." This took me by surprise

"A plan? What for?"

"We're going to dress up as villagers and see what it's like!"

"Don't go all Princess Jasmine on me." I said with a laugh.

"I was kidding" He said through laughter.

"I just thought it would be interesting to find out what the villagers think of the local royalty."

"Do you do this often?"

"No…"

All of the sudden a huge migraine rolled over me and I almost keeled over. I put a hand on Will's shoulder to steady myself. "Elsa? What's wrong?" he said his voice heavy with concern. "It's just a headache. I'm just going to have a lay down," I stumbled forward and I almost fell but Will caught me. He picked me up wedding style and alarms went off in my head immediately. "Will. Put me down," I said urgently.

"No, you can't walk. You'll faint. I'll just-"

"William!"

He put me down obediently. I created a large square of ice beneath myself and with a great struggle lifted it up into the air. I steered my square of ice up to my window which was luckily already open. With a few swishes of my hand the square slid me into my bed and a snowy hand appeared at my bedroom door to close it. I created a snowy fever pack and placed it on my forehead. This was going to be a nice slumber.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hey Guys! I've been reading your reviews and have taken it all into careful consideration. This chapter is longer again and I will try to be more descriptive. Sometimes chapters will be very short though it all just depends how busy I am with homework and basketball. I have also noted that Elsa isn't the kind of person to open up so quickly and I've been kicking myself for making such a blunt mistake. Please post reviews because I would love to hear your thoughts and make Thawing Hearts better based on your constructive criticism. Thank you for your lovely messages as well I'm very flattered. Just as a heads up I altered the first chapter for plot reasons but it's not a huge distance just changing autumn to end of summer. I'm also sorry if some spelling or words are different because I'm Australian so yeah. Thanks again! Love Aspire789

P.s I've just edited because after previewing chapter 5 I've realised that three stars I usually use to show different time, place, or point of view. Doesn't work! So when I'm separating my message from the story I'll use V's a zigzag and POV's for point of views.


End file.
